Mikoto Sakuragawa
MIKOTO SAKURAGAWA " At your service, M'Lady ! " ---Mikoto _____________________________ ; Mikoto Sakuragawa (桜川 尊 Sakuragawa Mikoto) : Voiced by: Mao Ichimichi (Japanese); Michelle Rojas (English) _____________________________ Appearance Mikoto Sakuragawa, and her posse of friends, are the personal bodyguards of Erina Shindo. Mikoto looks older than all of the other characters, because she is older; she is 28 years old. As such, Mikoto has a fully developed, mature adult body size and shape. She is taller and more husky than all of her posse friends, and of the teenage friends of Erina, which makes her well suited for her job of oversight and protection. She has a full head of hair, milk chocolate to dark chocolate brown in color, and she styles her hair into huge twin tails. Her face is angular, with an adult-like pointed chin. She has the more oval and narrow adult eyes, that are deep green in color. Her skin tone is slightly on the pale side, lacking the darker, more rugged color that it seems that she would have had. She wears a white Gothic/Lolita hairband ( the Gothic/Lolita 'feminine napkin' style hairband' ), indicating her status of that of a professional caregiver, as well as a formal lolita choker around her neck. Mikoto has a large, noticeable bust and cleavage, shown so well by her low-cut maid's blouse. Mikoto wears a lolita-inspired traditional French Maid's dress that is predominately black, with white trim. In fact, all of her posse wear the same French Maid style outfit. The dress is black, with short, puff sleeves, a form fitted waist, and a mini-skirt length hemline. Underneath the dress is worn a white low-cut blouse that has vertical ruffles across the bust. Underneath her bust, Mikoto herself wears a black ribbed corset that molds her waist into a narrow configuration. The dress has a tiered layer skirt part, alternating between black and white fabric. Underneath the dress's mini-skirt is a fluffy, fully formed mini-hemline petticoat that makes the mini-skirt stand out almost like a ballet tutu. Her legs are covered with black above-the-knee knee socks that have a white garter band at the top. She wears black tie shoes. Occasionally, Mikoto will wear white gloves. Later in the series, Mikoto is invited to be a substitute teacher at the private school that the friends all attend, the school where Erina is the student council president. However, she is allowed to continue to wear her French Maid's outfit at all school functions. Personality Mikoto's strongest personality trait is her loyalty. Loyalty to her job of being a professional caregiver and bodyguard, loyalty to the person that she has sworn to protect, Erina Shindo, loyalty to the posse of girls under her command to help her in her daily functions, and most important, loyalty to herself and her ideals. Mikoto also has strong leadership abilities, able to direct and command the daily affairs of Erina, as well as the many others under her trust and care. This, however, is tempered with an even display of humility, so that she never oversteps her authority, or uses it in a careless fashion. She is a born leader, with always the best interests of others at heart. This is shown when she takes command of the efforts to protect the schoolchildren from an Elemelian attack, directing them into a place of safety while the Twin Tail Warriors deal with the invaders attack. However, Mikoto is somewhat awkward when it comes to social and interpersonal affairs, as well as affairs of the heart. She wants to have a boyfriend and eventual husband, but for more than a decade, she has not been able to attract or hold on to a suitable male candidate. She tries at every turn to establish a shipping and relationship with various ones, but has not been successful. She even tries to hand out forms for ones to sign, thereby indicating that they will date her and eventually marry her. So far, no takers. None ! Yet with an iron will, Mikoto continues to do her job to the best of her abilities, as well as scout for a friend and lover that will share her passion for service and humanitarian goals. Category:Characters